Algernon Papadopoulos
Algernon Papadopoulos, otherwise known as Algie, is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Nerds. He was voiced by Brett Tabisel. Character Description Algie is overweight, with short ginger curly hair. He wears big circular glasses, and is the only Nerd who wears shorts, which are never zipped up. Like all nerds he wears the Astromony Club sweat vests. He wears brown ankle boots. In the winter, Algie wears an astronomy club sweater and grey slacks. He also wears a pinkish-purple urban hat. His surname, Papadopoulos is Greek, however his appearance suggests that he has no Greek or Greek Cypriot ancestry. Characteristics Algie is considered by fellow students and even the principal to be the least popular student in the entire school. He has a very weak bladder and is nicknamed 'Pee Stain' because of that factor, he is also a mother's boy. Algie suffers a lot torment and bullying by the Bullies and Jocks he is the main bully target, which maybe the reason why he is scared of going to the bathroom alone. He wants to be more popular and is sick of being bullied and tormented all the time. He sometimes speaks in African American Ebonics to make himself sound or appear cool. Role in story Algie is involved in the role of the game a lot since Jimmy Hopkins befriends him and helps him a lot. It all starts when Jimmy bumps into him in the library and Algie asks Jimmy to walk with him to his locker because he fears the Bullies. Jimmy agrees to do this, but for five dollars. Later, Algie has Jimmy walk him to the library (from his locker), retrieve his jacket and help him escape from the Greasers. Algernon was in a relationship with Lola, but this was only so Lola could have her homework done for her. Quotes When conversing *I always get picked on! Always, always, always! *You ever have to hide from the Jocks all day? *I hear Jimmy's going to go to prison When greeting other students *Word up, coolio! *Hi, I mean, yo. When wondering around talking to himself *Pathetic loser? I'm not a pathetic loser, Mom says I'm not. *My mom calls me Prince Algie! She says I'm really special, like a prince, you know! *Ooh, I really need to go, but what if there's someone in there? Oh, I'll wait. When watching a fight *Oh I love it when someone beats up someone who isn't me When he is bullied *I'm going to tell my mommy *Please don't hit me, I got glasses! When given a swirlie *That was mean *cries* When insulting students *Loser pants! *Smellyhead! While fighting *Ooooo your really gonna get it now! *Ooooooo I'M SO ANGRY When beaten up *I want my mommy..! *I think I broke something, everything! When kneed in the groin *OOOOH! Critical hit! Others on Algernon *Donald: I heard Algernon is helping Lola out with her homework, lucky bastard. Papdopoulos, Algernon Papdopoulos, Algernon